David Hastings
David Hastings was a rough fast-tracked Detective Chief Inspector for Woking Police, prior to travelling aboard his jointly-owned yacht he was a Detective Sergeant under then-DCI Simon Smoke. When Smoke was promoted to Superintendent, David was promoted to Detective Inspector before placing his DCI's promotion following a semi-successful terrorism case. David was the White Leader's main crew member as he was responsible for maintenance, cleaning, cooking and other chores around the boat. He is also someone many have been able to talk to on a personal level, especially fellow crewmember Will. David and Chris often clashed over different reasons but their on/off friendship holds them, and the boat, together through some of the toughest times. Although intially reluctant, David becomes one of Woking's youngest and most successful senior officers. Biography Childhood Police Force (2009 - 2012) Future At Sea (July 2012 - Month 2013) Travelling David Hastings, and three friends; Christopher Leader; Andrew Brown; William Whyte; set sail from Whale Island, Portsmouth on board the White Leader; a Princess Flybridge yacht, co-owned by David Hastings and Christopher Leader; during the Summer of 2012. Dave and the crew travel around the North of France; stopping first at Le Portal and then after making another stop they travelled to Place de Pau Vila, Barcelona, Spain. This is the first time he goes into the Night Club by Port Olímpic, where the crew will later revisit on several occasions. After a somewhat brief stay, they travel to Naples, Italy at Andy’s request. While in Naples, Dave meets Andy’s baby. The death of Andy’s apparent girlfriend lead to the speedy departure from Naples, and the White Leader sailed towards Malta where they met a Naval Taskforce. Following Andy’s departure the remaining crew of the White Leader called into Tunisia, Cyprus, Greece, Montenegro, Monaco, Morocco, Spain, France and other countries in the Mediterranean. On the 17th December 2012; a week before Christmas; the White Leader was back in Portsmouth, before Chris decided to set sail for Nassau for Christmas; on Christmas Eve the White Leader was docked off Paradise Island. New Year’s 2013 the White Leader starts heading towards Florida, but news about David's recently deceased mother causes course change towards Portsmouth. The White Leader sets sail for New York on the 17th January 2013, after the tragic news of Gareth’s death aboard the HMS Destruction. Both Chris and Will travelled to Central Park, Manhattan; whilst Dave stayed aboard; but the bitterly cold weather prompted an early departure; also prompting them to go to Australia due to its warm climate. They then had to sail past the Antarctic, where the White Leader’s central heating broke down and caused misery to all aboard; despite Dave’s best attempt to fix it. On the 30th January the White Leader moored up in Sydney. The next day the White Leader had sailed and anchored off the coast of Eastern Australia, whereby Dave becomes the victim of a crocodile home invasion; the use of Chris’ firearm caused the crocodile to cease its attack, thus exposing his firearm to Dave and the other occupants. Mother's Death Operation Take Back William Cotton Will's Meningitis Redwood Crisis New Passenger (Kate) Promotion to DCI Serial Killer New Detective Inspector (Chris) Chris' Death Finding Chris Return to Duty New Boy (Zac) Death of Kate Chasing Chris Full time DCI (Reference to last chapters) Future At Sea 2 (2013/2014) Future At Sea 3 (2017) Future At Sea 4 (2018) Unsolved Mystery (2029) (Cameo appearance) Wounded (2031) (Chris' shooter takes refuge in Woking, DCI Hastings spearheads joint Police/MI6 investigation.) End of the World (2032) (David is electrocuted whilst trying to save a kidnapped child being held in Porter's facility) Personality & Traits Legacy